Protector
by Sweet Senpai
Summary: A side story of the ED world - The village hidden within the leafs called him a monster, and yet he knew that in time they would see. A monster is what they needed to clean away all their evil and cruelty in the world they had created.


TITLE: Protector  
SERIES: One-shot  
AUTHOR: littleshinobifox  
RATING: mild R for now. (just to be on the safe side)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money :)  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note): A side story of the ED world. The village hidden within the leafs called him a monster, and yet he knew that in time they would see. A monster is what they needed to clean away all their evil and cruelty in the world they had created.  
FEEDBACK: Loved  
BETA: (Shot - off) not beta'd

--

**Protector**

Naruto came to realize he was indeed a monster, but he knew that the village that called him so needed him just as much as they feared him.

It was Iruka-sensei that had held him after he had thrust the rusty old kunai deep into Mizuki heart, it was he soft hearted academy sensei that had cried with him as the dead eyes from the traitor glared up at him. Blood still pouring from the wound made by a very naïve and innocent young boy, whom housed a very evil murderess creature. Shaking badly Naruto raised his blood soaked hands and hugged his sensei, idly he wondered he was tainting Iruka-sensei with all the blood on his hands?

It was hours later in the Hokage's office did he numbly agreed to some Doctor's give him some sedatives to help calm his sorely tempted nerves. It was darkening a moment later as Iruka-sensei gathered him up and held closely, he wasn't sure but in a moment of his haze he thought he had witness the Hokage himself wiping the now drying blood from his hands and face? It would be a question in years to come would haunt Naruto for forever.

Weeks later as he himself raved about the unfairness of D ranked mission he could see Iruka-sensei gaze was on his hands, a sorrow full expression on his face. The Hokage didn't fair much better Naruto surmised, their eyes never met as equals anymore. He had noticed the rather strange look coming from Kakashi-sensei after they had been giving their first C ranked mission, yet he simply held his palms upward to the Jonin as if that explained everything?

--

It was the attack that had caught him off guard, the way the nick on his hand that bled so freely that paralyzed him. The concern look from Kakashi-sensei and then the teasing remark from his dark haired team mate was enough to cause him to feel ill. Swallowing hard he watched as the cut started to heal on its own, but shook in self disgust as the blood remained. Closing his eyes he pulled out a kunai and swiftly thrust it mid-way through his palm did he notice of pain, it dulled the moment he saw his own blood pool from the embedded weapon.

Pulling out the small object he watched again as the wound healed itself within seconds, slamming his eyes closed he wondered if he had jammed the kunai into his chest would he have healed?

_Monster … Demon_

It was then did Mizuki's words come back to haunt him, it was only then did he start to believe them. It was clear, no matter if he killed maimed or otherwise injure someone the outcome would always be the same. _Death. _And yet cut after cut, injure after injure he would heal - if that wasn't a definition of a monster or a true demon he didn't know what was? It was a fact in his small yet cruel world, he was everything he despised.

It was in that moment he made his decision, he would use the power of the Kyuubi to protect those who sought to protect him. Cocking his head to watch his team move down the tail he revised his promised, he would protect all of them. He would become their monster - their demon!

--

It would years later at the age of sixteen, bloody, tore, and maimed did Naruto limp his way out of his hospital room and down the hall where the Anbu guarded the room to where his now comatose friend/brother laid. Standing in the door way Naruto watched as the other tried to open sensitive eyes and tried to move broke but mended bones and wondered.

Did Sasuke have anyone there that first time? Or was his time when he had tried and almost succeed in killing him? If so Naruto to other had no one to comfort him as he himself had had, and for that Naruto felt ashamed. Looking down he noticed for the first time that his bandages were clean, and there was no traces of blood on him as to where the last proud Uchiha was covered in the rusty dried substance.

Gently making his way in the room Naruto noticed the pitch of water on the side stand and a soft hand towel. Sitting down in the chair provided he slowly dipped the tip of the towel in the water and began to clean his team mate. The dried blood came off easy and gently and within an hour the other way clean and resting peacefully.

--

It was some time later did Naruto realize he had felt asleep in Sasuke's room, that now as the moon shined he was alone in the now freshly emptied space with only a small piece of paper on the bed.

_Thank You_

Smiling Naruto knew it wouldn't long until his friend was ready to face him once again and until then he suppose he would continue wiping the blood clean from those he held dear. Until then he wouldn't wipe away the blood stains he himself carried.


End file.
